It Takes Two
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: Peeta tries to talk his wife into parenthood. Katniss just proves to be a tough nut to crack. [Everlark]


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**Summary: ** Peeta tries to talk his wife into parenthood. Katniss just proves to be a tough nut to crack.

**Author's Note: ** Hi there! Thanks for taking the time to read this! This story literally came out of nowhere. I'm not even in the Hunger Games fandom, never read a fanfic or seen fanart about it. I know it's awfully short and lacks a lot of editing, but I just want to get it out of my head! Please excuse my grammar, English is not my first language. Reviews are_ highly _appreciated.

**It Takes Two**

_By Momo Cicerone_

"You know, we aren't exactly teenagers anymore." Peeta says teasingly, a crocked smile in his face. His thumb keeps drawing circles at the back of my hand, and the itching makes me want to flinch away.

What the hell does he mean by _that _anyway? Of course we're not. _Thank God _we're not. Adolescence was filled with fear with hatred, long gone years of emptiness and desperation, so why bring the memories back? It's bad enough they come every night uninvited, no need for him to summon them on broad daylight.

"Your point being…?" I ask dryly, folding my arms across my chest. The back of my hand still tingles from his touch, and I wish I hadn't pull away. He seems unaffected by my rejection, tough, because soon his arm is around my shoulders and I feel a gentle squeeze in my left arm. I look up at him and find that mischievous grin in his face.

Something tells me he's up to no good.

"I think it's time we start our family." He says matter-of-factly, beaming at me and looking expectantly as if we hadn't discussed the issue a gazillion times before.

"You know how I feel about that." I retort grumpily. And that's the only outcome this conversation will ever have. I try to walk away, but his arm is so tightly wrapped around me that I'm firmly kept in place.

"And _you _know how I feel too, how I've felt for all these years."

I know. And I'm somewhat marveled at the fact that he chose to stay beside me instead of walking out the door. My eyes follow the path of the dragonflies soaring through the tall grass in our front yard, and before I can say anything his other hand is cupping my chin and turning my face to meet his gaze.

"We're safe now." He sounds so convinced, and I wish I could believe it too.

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"Forever. _Trust me._" I do trust him. I'm just not sure I totally trust his judgment. He's the one in loved with the mentally disorientedgirl, after all.

"You don't know that." I scowl at him.

"I know I'm safe with you. And I promise you're safe with me. The war is long over, Katniss. You don't have to keep fighting."

"I'm not. I just like it the way we are now. Can't we just stay like this?"

Children. He's talking about having children again. Every time he brings this subject up, Prim's name burns in conscience. I think of our first reaping, when I volunteered to The Games so that her life would be spared. Eventually nothing worked out the way I planned. One thing led to another, and it was the rebellion I helped to start what killed her. My "sacrifice" only bought her two years of life, the last of which she spent saving lives for those who ended up burning her alive.

How can I even weight the possibility of having a child of my own, when I'm scared to death to ever love somebody that way again? I find myself incapable of falling in love, can't even bear the thought of wanting someone so bad it'd kill me to lose him. This man beside me is and forever will be my only exception. I guess I've run out of feelings to spare to another human being.

My fingers find my mouth and I start chewing my fingernails like I do when I'm nervous.

He keeps silent for a while and I relax my shoulders, realizing I've been standing stiff as a rock. I start thinking he's finally given up.

I should've known better.

"When I was a child, I always dreamt of having a normal family. You know, loving parents and understanding siblings." I risk a glance at his face, but this time he's not looking at me. His gaze is fixed in some past memory, a place only he can reach. "It wasn't like that for me. It wasn't at all." He shakes his head in denial, eyes closed and a sad smile on his lips. "My mother… you knew her. Not the sweetest lady in the world. And my brothers, well… we never really bonded like you and…"He trails off, and a stab of pain reminds me of Prim again. "But I know with you it'd be totally different. You and I can make it true. If you just felt the same way I do. If you just believed it. "

Damned be the man and his heart-wrenching speeches. I guess any other girl would have given in by now. I'm sorry for Peeta that I'm not that any other girl.

I know for a fact that he's always been the stronger one out of the two of us. And I don't mean it only in the obvious physical way. We've both lost next to everything in the war, but he managed to get back his soul and sanity all by himself. I was the one who drifted in limbo for months before he brought light to me again. And he's the one with courage too. That's an obvious statement given the fact that he's been so ready to move on while I'm still drowning in my own fears.

Peeta is right about one thing: I'm still fighting my demons. I'm sure they will never go away, just like the nightmares.

But I realize he has other demons of his own, some of which I had no idea of. Maybe what he needs, what we both need is a sparkle of sunshine to chase those demons away.

He has that eager look in his eyes and I'm so bothered I can't think straight. Sometimes I feel tempted,_ so_ tempted to give in. If only I wasn't such a coward.

His words leave me mad and confused, so I decide it's not the best time to dialog with him. I just give him the silent treatment. As if we were twelve year olds.

"I don't mean to push you. You know I wouldn't love you any less regardless of your decision."

I mentally laugh at myself because I almost forgot how good with words he can be if he wants to. Maybe it's not a push what I need, maybe it's just a confidence boost, a reminder that life hasn't suck that bad for the last decade, and a promise that it will get better.

"Just saying, I think you'd be a great mom." He says nonchalantly. "It ain't as bad as you think, you know. Even Joanna said she enjoyed motherhood."

But of course he had to pull out the Joanna Mason card. If _she_ of all people decided to have a baby, then it'd be sacrilege for any woman on earth to not do the same.

"Well, why don't you go ask her for some help? I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving you a hand!" I'm just being a troll because I can and I know it's not fair for him. I don't care if he gets mad too, maybe then he will _finally _drop the issue. Much to my annoyance he ends up chuckling.

"I'm afraid that won't work. You see, unfortunately it takes two to make a baby." And to my utter embarrassment, I blush like a schoolgirl. Goddamned annoying, this man the effect he has on me.

"Unfortunately." I repeat, half a question, half a smirk.

"Yes, otherwise this house would have been filled with cranky little katnisses long time ago."

This time it's my turn to chuckle. So much for being serious and cold.

"How do you know it won't be a bunch cranky, mean-hearted little Peetas?" –Oh _shoot_. Did I just walk into his trap? I catch a glimpse of joy dancing in his eye. "Hypothetically, I mean."

"I'll take my chances." He laughs.

I look at him. This man who saved me from starvation, from slaughter and insanity. He didn't just kept me alive: he brought life to me. He has become my sun, and I'm just that fragile dandelion he wishes could just let go to the wind and set roots into new life. And who am I to deny him anything when all he's asking for is one more reason to keep us alive, one chance for true happiness?

"Okay." I breathe out.

"Huh?" His head is cocked to the side, a confused look in his eyes.

"Okay." I repeat through gritted teeth. "Let's do it. Let's have a baby."

It takes him a couple of seconds to register my words, digest them and realize their meaning.

"Oh my God. Are you serious!?"

"Yes, yes." I comply while rolling my eyes and trying not to smile for his benefit.

Then without notice he grabs me by the waist and holds me up, and I find myself swirling around his arms. He roars a laugh of excitement, so pure and happy I can't help but giggle myself. Damned him again for this.

Suddenly his expression gets very serious and he stops, landing me on the floor. His eyes are fixed on mine, a crease forms in his brown as he asks solemnly: "We're having a baby. Real or not real?"

I tiptoe and kiss him full in the lips before answering. "Real."

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
